The present invention relates to hair curlers. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to an extendable heated hair curler.
Heated hair curlers are known. Often a set of such curlers is provided in a kit that comprises a carry bag or case within which a mounting base is located. Upon the mounting base, there is an array of upstanding electrical contact posts upon which individual curlers are fitted to receive electricity to energise their internal heating elements. The curlers are of a generally cylindrical shape and are of fixed length suitable for hair curling purposes. The fixed length of the cylinders means that the carry bag or case must be bulky. This presents an inconvenience to a user who might like to store the kit in a handbag for example.